Gods Forsaken
by BlackFeathers 17
Summary: I knew from the beginning we were all going to die in this god forsaken game , Dave though as the blood started to fill his lungs R


I knew from the beginning that we were all going to die in this God Foreaken GAME.

Huh. God forsaken. Funny.

John, Rose, Jade and me are Gods forsaken to die in this God Forsaken game.

_heheHeHeHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA I look back about all this as I drown in my own blood. what a new way to die, drowning, thats new. Never a quick death, like a stab to the heart. well i guess that already happened._

Rose had been to first to die, Kanaya went with her. _they went to freedom together_ Rose had jumped in front of the Red Miles Noir _jackbecidon'tfuckingcare!?_ sent at Kanaya _chainsawhadsawedoffawinghewasVERYmad _when she went down from a precious blow. Went right in Rose, but it_didn'tfuckingmatter! _when it came out and went in Kanaya right behind her. _what a waste _ Rose died _Heroic. _Kanaya's dreamself was long dead.

John fell to his knees, Jade sobbed and i finished the fucker off. _iscreamedcryedgrievedagain_

Those same Red Miles didn't go out right away either, _they went through the kid versions of our family. i remember their screams and the choking noises. i'll never sleep again._

Terezi died _murderd_ fighting Gamzee when he lost the rest of his mind_ willthathappentous? _The blind bad-ass took his eyes and an arm with her as she bled out _somucheverywhere _Gamzee kicked the bucket _hehehe _soon after_ when i stabbed him again and again when Karkat couldn't WOULDN'T do it _

Jade held Karkat, John held Jade and they cried together. And I was silent _ohgodohgod_

The Condence took control of Jade's mind. Jade destroyed _obliterated_LOFAF,LOLAR AND LOWAS. We faced her on LOHAC, tried to talk to her, tried to free her from her own mind _JadepleasewakeuppleasePLEASE _She knocked us back. Karkat was slumped against a metal beam, unconscious _notdeadnotdead. _I counldn't stand, agony was burning up from my ankle _i'm useless_ Jade towered over me _whoknowalittlegirllookedsobig _I was going to die _NO_ I waited, nothing came but a thump and something splattered on my shades and face. Eyes opening, then growing wider at the gore sight of Jades smashed in head before me. John's warhammer hit the ground, blood and bits of flesh with long black hairs hanging from it. _i'mgoingtobesick_

John was on his knees again, sobs racking his body, holding on to me like a life line _his or mine i will never know_He was shaking, I was shaking and when Karkat never woke up _nonononono_ we shook more then before. Jade's death was _Just. it'snotfairit'snotFAIR!_

John went after the Condence by himself after that, leaving me in the care of a dead _he'ssleeping _Karkat. I couln't follow with my ankle the way it was, i would be a liability. I told him _beggedpleaded _not to go _don'tleavemealonelikeRoseandJadedidPLEASE! _He looked me in the eyes _couldn't wear my shades after Jade, not anymore darkness _and said "It's going to be ok Dave, I'll be right back, I promise" _he PROMISED! _and he was gone in a gust of wind, leaving me with the endless ticking _makeitstop!_

I could hear the explosion from where I was. I knew the Batter Witch _bitch _was dead. So i waited for John. And waited and waited _whereishe._

It was quiet, John had died and i was alone. And I knew that he had died _Heroic. don't leave me _

_NONONONODON'TLEAVEMEALONEPLEASEPLEASEPleaSepLeasEpleAseiDon'TwAnttobEalone_

_i don't want to be alone...alone..._

I stayed in my old appartment for awhile _god i miss Bro '_til my ankle healed. I thought _hehe Rose would laugh at me for thinking oh Rose_ i was going to just kill myself _Terezi and Karkat would call me stupid _to get it over with _Kanaya would say i have no style_, but it wouldn't be _JUST like Jade _or _HEROIC like John_ so i would just wake up. _it'snotFairnonono _They would be mad at me for giving up my life _but how am i alive if im so dead inside?_

So I went after Lord English all alone, with no friends to stand with me.

I beat him after he shot me six times in the chest _allofthemmissingmyheartnotFAIR! _and ripped my right arm off _i couldn't feel it _I swung my sword in my left hand and took his head.

Here I am Drowning in my own blood _my lungs took every bullet_, alone; and the funny thing is that I see the Game ending around me. Pixelby pixel_huh, who knew. _Big flashing letters YOU WIN! over head _hahaha isn't it ironic, i won but im losing my lifeEVERYTHING for it._

It's like I'm floating in endless white now, but i can't see anything other than black now _even with no shades._

Bro would laugh at me and all my friends and the trolls too for thinking this but I'm scared. Even after everyhing, I 'm still scared to die. I've seen many dead versions of me _redsuitstabwound,greensuitcutthroat,casualclothesbulletholes,davesprite just faded from existance, will that happen to me? _so i shouldn't be scared but I am, and no ones there to help me _i'm more scared to die alone than just dying. God..._

_No. not God. he's not here anymore he gave up on saving his creation. it's just me now. _

I can't breath anymore _i'mscared _

So i fell in to black and walked to the light _aretheywaitingforme?_ thinking

_I knew from the beginning we were all going to die in this God Forsake GAME_


End file.
